Monsters vs. Aliens
Category:FilmsCategory: (2009)/Media | directed by = Rob Letterman; Conrad Vernon | written by = Maya Forbes; Wallace Wolodarsky; Rob Letterman; Jonathan Aibel; Glenn Berger; Conrad Vernon | produced by = Jill Hopper; Latifa Ouaou; Lisa Stewart | music by = Henry Jackman | cinematography = Jason Ryan (Animation supervisor) | edited by = Joyce Arrastia; Eric Dapkewicz | distributed by = DreamWorks SKG | release date(s) = March 27th, 2009 | mpaa rating = | running time = 94 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $175,000,000 | gross revenue = $198,351,526 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Monsters vs. Aliens is an American animated feature film that combines elements of action, comedy and science fiction. It was written and directed by Rob Letterman and Conrad Vernon, with additional story elements and script writing by Maya Forbes, Wallace Wolodarsky; Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger. It was produced by DreamWorks Animation - a division of DreamWorks SKG and released theatrically in the United States on March 27th, 2009. The premise of the film is a nod to the classic "creature feature" sci-fi films of the 1950s and 1960s, comprising characters who are pastiches of those featured in movies such as Attack of the 50 Foot Woman, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, Mothra and The Blob. The movie features the voice talents of Reese Witherspoon, Seth Rogen, Hugh Laurie, Will Arnett, Rainn Wilson and Kiefer Sutherland. Guest celebrity voice talents include Paul Rudd, Jeffrey Tambor, Amy Poehler, Stephen Colbert and Ren e Zellweger. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Production on Monsters vs. Aliens began on June 18th, 2007. * Monsters vs. Aliens was released in DVD format by Paramount Pictures on September 29th, 2009. * Monsters vs. Aliens was released as a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack on November 30th, 2010 by DreamWorks Animation. * This is co-director and writer Rob Letterman's second animated feature. He also co-directed and wrote the screenplay for the 2004 movie Shark Tale. * Co-director and writer Conrad Vernon is also known for his work on the Shrek and Madagascar animated film projects. He provides the voice of Gingy the Gingerbread Man in the Shrek films and he is the voice of the monkey Mason in the Madagascar films. Fun Facts * The tagline of this film is, "When aliens attack, monsters fight back.". * The character of General W.R. Monger is a play on the phrase "war monger", which is someone whose primary motivation is to perpetuate military action that results in armed conflict. * This film was released on the same day as The Haunting in Connecticut by Lionsgate and Gold Circle Films. External Links * * * Monsters vs. Aliens at Wikipedia * Monsters vs. Aliens at Moviepedia * * Monsters vs. Aliens at the Monsters vs. Aliens Wiki References ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2009/Films Category:March, 2009/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:DreamWorks Category:M/Films Category:Rob Letterman/Director Category:Conrad Vernon/Director Category:Rob Letterman/Writer Category:Conrad Vernon/Writer Category:Seth Rogen/Voice actor Category:Paul Rudd/Voice actor Category:Rob Letterman/Voice actor Category:Conrad Vernon/Voice actor Category:Paramount Pictures